Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 6 \times 8 + 7 \times \dfrac{ 10 }{ 2 } $
$ = 6 \times 8 + 7 \times 5 $ $ = 48 + 7 \times 5 $ $ = 48 + 35 $ $ = 83 $